


La vida y milagros de Fushimi Saruhiko.

by Nadine_Seitentaisei



Series: Fushimi's life [1]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 07:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3888172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadine_Seitentaisei/pseuds/Nadine_Seitentaisei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La vida de Fushimi Saruhiko antes, durante y después de conocer a Yata. Serie de varios capítulos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La vida y milagros de Fushimi Saruhiko.

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, no tengo mucho que decir. Los personajes no me pertenecen y todo eso.   
> Espero que os guste :D Matta nee~~

Esto no es un diario. Sólo son los pensamientos que tengo durante el día a día. Un psicólogo diría que esto es más bien un intento desesperado de que alguien que no sea yo escuche lo que pienso y opino. Es posible. Aún así, me da bastante igual.

Tengo 17 años. Estudio en un colegio público donde parece que su máxima es: "Aprueba o suspende, no importa, pero ve bien vestido a clase". Creo que su profesorado está tan harto como yo. La gente es ruidosa, irritante, y carente de consideración hacia los demás. No digo que los profesores actúen bien o mal, pero dado que pedir a los alumnos que presten atención es demasiado, al menos que estén callados y debidamente aseados. 

Este es el tercer instituto al que asisto en dos años. Ojo, no soy problemático. El problema lo tienen los demás conmigo. Cuando tenía 3-4 años, mis padres descubrieron que era superdotado. Seguro que en aquel momento se llenaron de tanto orgullo hacia ellos mismos que aún ahora no entiendo como no explotaron como un globo demasiado inflado. En fin. A consecuencia de ese descubrimiento, me llevaron a un colegio para "cabezas inteligentes", como decían ellos. Tenían dinero para pagarlo y, por una vez, no escatimaron en gastos.

Mi madre me dijo que sólo duré 23 días. Al parecer no atendía en clase, me peleaba con mis compañeros y me escapaba del recinto escolar cada vez que apartaban los ojos de mí. Bueno, son cosas que no recuerdo que hiciera, pero que mis padres se encargan a menudo de que no las olvide. Qué pesados.  
Como iba diciendo, mi asistencia a ese colegio fue de lo peor, pero no fue un caso aislado. No estoy seguro de porqué me interesaba tan poco tener una rutina de clases, fingir que me interesa lo que un anciano que no sabe ni donde deja la bata tuviera que decir, y cumplir con los deberes diariamente.

Tsé.

El caso es que aquí estoy, en el instituto más barato de Shizume, fingiendo (parece que va de eso la vida) que la comida del comedor es menos insípida de lo que de verdad es. Estoy en una de las azoteas teóricamente cerradas a cal y canto, y no hay nadie, hecho que agradezco. Me gusta venir aquí cuando todos están en clase. Es tan fácil colarse en la cocina y mangar algo de comer, que me dan tentaciones de dejársela patas arriba. Lástima que no tenga ganas de moverme.

Sonreí al escuchar unos pasos acelerados procedentes de un par de pisos más abajo. Pues sí que tenían interés en pillarme. Ja, Idiotas.

Ocurrió cuando salía al recreo, un "compañero" de mi clase "chocó" conmigo y "derramó accidentalmente" su Coca-Cola encima mía. ¿Se suponía pues que tenía que fingir que no quería partirle la cara? Sabía hacerlo, claro, sé callarme y pasar, pero no me daba la gana.

Ah... Ya está la gente gritando de nuevo. Pesados, pesados, pesados. Sólo le sangra un poco la nariz, joder. Ni siquiera se ha quedado inconsciente.Encima me duelen los nudillos. ¿Qué miráis todos, pedazo de estúpidos? Ni que nunca hubierais visto un acto de justicia. Tsé, ya vienen los borregos a defender a su pastor caído. Suerte que soy rápido. Coño, eso duele. Espero que no se me hayan roto las gafas. ¿Porqué no me dejan en paz....? Ah, mierda, ya viene el Director Pedagógico. Será mejor que me vaya. No tengo más ganas de gritos.

 

Lancé la bandeja de comida al suelo. Mi cabeza. Otra vez, joder, con lo bien que estaba. Estas jaquecas acabarán matándome algún día. Ni tumbándome se apaciguan. Me he hecho varias revisiones médicas, y mi doctor (que me conoce) siempre me dice lo mismo: "No te pasa nada. Tú problema es que piensas demasiado".   
No me jodas, ahora es un problema pensar. Así está el mundo.

Aquel día no volví a casa. Con toda seguridad, el colegio habría llamado a mi casa, y mis padres estarían esperándome cual buitres al animal herido. Psé, no está mal dormir fuera en estas fechas. Es fácil encontrar algún lugar escondido y poco vigilado donde dormir. Limpio ya es otra cosa, pero, sinceramente, me la sopla ensuciarme el uniforme.

Al final he ido a clase. No tenía muchas ganas, pero tarde o temprano tendría que pasarme por ahí, así que... ¿para qué posponerlo más? Huelga decir que estoy en el aula de castigo. Para ser un colegio con tan bajo nivel académico, está bastante vacío. Sólo estamos un chaval pelirrojo y yo, que me mira como un perro desconfiado por haberme acercado a su territorio. Tan pesado...

¿Qué dije? Han llamado a mis padres. Tsé... ¿No pueden dejarme tranquilo? Si no me molestan, no molesto, así de simple. El chaval este empieza a ponerme nervioso. “¿Qué miras?”, le dije. A lo que respondió con un gruñido de sorpresa e indignación. Genial, me han juntado con un perro. Contuve mis ganas de levantarme e irme. Estaba tan harto de todo que no tenía ganas ni de escaparme. Cerré los ojos. No, por favor, que no me vuelva el dolor de cabeza. Sin embargo, una voz irritante no me dejó descansar:

\- Oe, tú... ¿Porqué estás aquí?


End file.
